Es ella
by ShadowNest
Summary: Algunos personajes y parte del argumento están basados en el anime Ranma 1/2. Créditos a sus autores: Rumiko Takahashi y las personas que colaboraron para hacer el anime. La imagen de portada está cogida del deviantart de Jugx. Ranma tiene 19 años al comienzo de la historia.
1. Capítulo 1

Ranma daba vueltas al guiso mientras se felicitaba: "¡Este guiso me está saliendo de rechupete! Casi no puedo esperar a probarlo".

Sonrió anticipando en su mente el momento en que se llevara la primera cucharada a la boca.

Tampoco es que antes cocinara mal, pero sentía que con la práctica cada vez se le estaba dando mejor y se ponía de tan buen humor al pensarlo... ¿Quién iba a decir que algún día podría enorgullecerse de sus platos?

Recogió un poco con el cucharón para ver qué tal estaba quedando y se lo llevó a la boca... ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Quemabaaa!

Claro, con las ganas que tenía de probarlo se le había olvidado soplar primero y recién salido de la olla... ¡Cómo ardía!

Por suerte, sólo había probado una pizca y ya empezaba a pasársele el efecto en la lengua del líquido ardiente. Sin embargo... su vestido y el mandil no habían tenido tanta suerte. Aunque se había recogido su larga melena roja en una coleta y se había puesto su mandil favorito, la ropa no había escapado del todo al gesto brusco que había hecho con el cucharón en la mano al quemarse.

Se quedó mirando por un momento la mancha en su, hasta el momento, impecable vestido y suspiró... qué se le iba a hacer.

Sin proponérselo le vino a la cabeza Akane. De haber estado allí le habría regañado por su torpeza o se habría burlado y reído, seguramente en parte celosa porque eso no quitaba que cocinaba mejor que ella... Ah, la echaba un poco de menos. Y al resto también, un poco...

No pudo impedir que un ramalazo de recuerdos le vinieran a la mente. Se puso a rememorar cómo había llegado hasta allí...

...

...

\- Ranma, lo siento, pero no volverás a ser hombre. Creo que el mejor consejo que te puedo dar, dadas las circunstancias, es que lo afrontes con valentía y entereza y no dejes que arruine tu vida. Porque tienes una vida por delante de ti, Ranma, y puede ser tan buena como tú quieras que sea.

Ranma sintió el impacto de aquellas palabras que lo sentenciaban todo como un golpe contundente en el pecho y por un momento sintió como si le faltara el aire.

Luego, se levantó y se puso a andar, simplemente, sin rumbo fijo, con un aire como ido y aturdido. Quizá la palabra correcta sería noqueado, noqueado por completo. K.O. Fin de partida.

Estuvo vagando y deambulando durante días por la llana estepa en la que se encontraba, meditando más que nunca quizá que en toda su vida.

Su primera reacción había sido derrumbarse y querer que se acabara todo allí mismo... su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Estuvo lamentándose de su mala suerte durante días y días, a veces incapaz de creérselo aún, rogando en su mente que aún hubiera una salida. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que no la había. Sabía que la sabia anciana no le habría dicho aquello si hubiera habido alguna forma, por complicada que fuera, de revertirlo.

Ranma había caído en aquel manantial con propiedades especiales de una forma estúpida, como siempre... y su destino se había sellado. Otra loca carrera sin sentido, otro absurdo día en su vida y al final... eso. En realidad, debería haberlo sabido. Su vida hasta el momento no parecía conducir a otro final sino a aquel o alguno parecido.

Se pasó las horas y los días reflexionando, bastante tiempo... y, con el pasar de los días, se fue calmando y poco a poco fue pensando con más claridad.

Estaba claro que no había vuelta de hoja. Podía aceptarlo o no, pero no había vuelta de hoja. Pero... ¿eso significaba que tenía que ser el final?

Empezó a pensar en el resto de las palabras de la venerable anciana por primera vez, después de haber estado obsesionado tanto tiempo con las primeras... Y, por más que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta de que... quería vivir. Aún con todo, quería vivir.

Pero estaba cansado de todo. Estaba cansado de luchar, de esa vida que le traía tantos sinsabores, tantos dolores de cabeza...

Cansado de los embrollos en que constantemente le metía su padre, o de las delirantes historias en que le metían el viejo, Shampoo y los demás. Cansado de las riñas con Akane... ¿Y todo para qué? Parecía que seguían más o menos igual que al principio. Es decir, no habían avanzado. O lo habían hecho poco.

Sentía aún algo por ella, pero una parte de él también deseaba, en el fondo, que toda aquello acabara.

Dejar de intentar infructuosamente llevarse mejor con Akane, dejar de intentar resolver los problemas en los que le metía su padre, dejar... dejar todos aquellos líos y toda esa vida de una vez por todas.

Llevar una vida tranquila, para variar... ¿era tanto pedir?

Y entonces... entonces una idea empezó a cruzar su mente...

Y si... y si... casi no se atrevía a pensarlo pero... ¿Y si... y si se tomaba lo que le había pasado como una segunda oportunidad?

En vez de un futuro acabado... un futuro distinto. Delante de él. ¿Por qué... no?

Siguió dando vueltas, pensando en ello. Y, al final, se paró. Con una mirada decidida.

Cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y se encaminó a un lugar sin vacilar.

Tenía claro con quién quería hablar.

...

...

\- ¿Estás seguro... bueno, segura?

\- Sí, madre, eso he decidido.

\- Te das cuenta de que será muy difícil dar marcha atrás después, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, lo sé, madre.

\- En ese caso, hijo mío... hija mía... tienes mi bendición. Quiero que seas feliz ante todo y me alegra ver que afrontas con confianza este desafío y no te achantas. Yo... me siento orgullosa de ti, hijo mío. Bueno, a partir de ahora, hija mía. No podía haber tenido mejor descendencia. -concluyó sonriéndole con afecto.

\- Gracias, madre.

...

El encuentro no había podido salir más distinto de lo que cabía imaginar. No sabía qué ocurriría, pero se había temido lo peor. No obstante, quería empezar su vida, su nueva vida, con buen pie, aunque eso significara que esa nueva vida le durara poco. Pero, había considerado que valía la pena.

Le había contado a su madre todo, desde el principio. No quería volver a mentirle en lo que le quedara de vida. También, le contó lo que había pensado hacer.

Naturalmente, había sido un choque emocional para ella enterarse de todo pero, como le tenía acostumbrado, le había sorprendido rehaciéndose con una prontitud increíble. Ranma sonrió. A pesar de todo, la seguridad y firmeza de ánimo y carácter de su madre le hacían sentirse orgulloso de ser su hijo. No podría tener una madre mejor y, si tenía que morir, sería un honor que fuera en sus manos.

Sin embargo, volvió a sorprenderle con lo que le había contestado respecto a su posible futura muerte a manos (o espada) de ella:

\- Hijo... hija, si fueras hombre tendría que matarte puesto que se habría incumplido lo pactado. Pero, puesto que eres mujer y vas a seguir siéndolo a partir de ahora... Bueno, no le puedo exigir a una mujer que sea el mejor de los hombres. Una mujer es una mujer y tiene su propia valía como mujer y debe sentirse orgullosa de serlo.

Ranma había asentido mudo de asombro ante aquella inesperada respuesta.

\- Sin embargo, hijo mío... mejor dicho, hija mía... tengo que acostumbrarme a ello... ejem... bueno, puesto que has decidido aceptar y asimilar tu condición de mujer y todas las consecuencias que deriven de ello en esta nueva vida tuya... Hazme sentir de nuevo orgullosa como madre: Sé la mejor mujer que puedas ser y no menos.

Después, su madre había querido confirmar que estaba seguro, como había hecho... y, cuando Ranma le estaba dando las gracias, le estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo inmenso lleno de amor y deseos de transmitirle fortaleza para el futuro.

Ranma no pudo evitar que le rodaran un par de lágrimas por las mejillas. La calidez del amor y la aprobación de su madre, que tanto había ansiado, le embargaba en ese momento.

Luego, había partido por fin, sin rumbo fijo, pero con una meta clara.

Haría distancia, cuanta más mejor, de la casa y la población donde llevaba viviendo tanto tiempo, con los Tendo, y empezaría de cero en una nueva ciudad.

...

Después de un tiempo andando, no sabía con exactitud si habían sido semanas o meses, pues iba pensando en los nuevos desafíos que le esperaban y no se fijaba mucho en el transcurrir del tiempo... cierto día, se había encontrado en las afueras de una ciudad. No sabía cuál era, pero no tenía predilección por ninguna y aquella le pareció tan buena como cualquier otra.

Los inicios fueron difíciles, aunque no tanto como podrían haberlo sido... Y Ranma no podía más que sentir gratitud por ello.

Una señora de cierta edad con un buen humor envidiable y un gran corazón, que parecía ver las cosas siempre desde un punto de vista positivo, se había apiadado de ella (Ranma se estaba acostumbrando a pensar en sí misma en femenino, poco a poco) y, cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de la mujer, tras haberse ofrecido a llevarle la compra, insistió en agradecérselo ofreciéndole un techo donde estar.

\- No te preocupes, no es molestia alguna, al contrario. Regento un par de edificios de viviendas y tengo un apartamento vacío y solitario sin usar desde hace un año por lo menos. En realidad, me harás un favor de nuevo, porque pienso que no hay cosa peor que un lugar sin alguien que lo cuide. Me pondría muy contenta que fuera tu hogar. No me niegues esa ayuda que te quiere dar esta débil ancianita que ya no puede hacer gran cosa por otros... ¿No me lo negarás, verdad?

Ranma se quedó sin palabras.

\- Así me gusta, buena chica. Vete mañana mismo y no te preocupes que, cuando encuentres trabajo, ya me lo devolverás y me pagarás el alquiler, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Eh... Bueno... si no es una molestia...

\- Muy bien, buena chica, buena chica, así se habla.

La buena mujer la invitó a cenar con ella en su casa y pasar allí la noche y, al día siguiente, se trasladó a su nuevo apartamento, aún perpleja de la suerte que había tenido.

...

El tiempo pasó... Consiguió empleo en una panadería-pastelería, y trabajaba tanto haciendo sus pinitos en la repostería y el arte de hacer pan en el horno, como en el mostrador atendiendo a la gente. No paraba apenas en su trabajo, pero no podía ser más feliz. Se estaba labrando su propia vida.

Con el dinero que ganaba no solo pudo empezar a pagarle el alquiler a la amable señora, sino que pudo ir haciendo poco a poco cada vez más acogedor su piso, con alguna que otra cosa por aquí y por allá.

También pudo renovar su vestuario, o prácticamente empezarlo, puesto que sólo se había traído lo puesto y poco más cuando se fue de su antiguo hogar.

De hecho, ni siquiera había pasado para despedirse y había partido desde la casa de su madre directo a la ciudad donde se quedaría, fuera cual fuera.

Temía que, de quedarse para aclarar las cosas y despedirse, su resolución de afrontar esa nueva vida hubiera flojeado o su padre o alguien habría intentado y conseguido embarcarle en otra de tantas aventuras y odiseas para lograr algo, de las que ya empezaba a hartarse.

Necesitaba un cambio drástico y es lo que había resuelto. Además, no les había dejado en la inopia, pues su madre se ofreció a contarles a todos lo que había pasado y su decisión y así, dijo, de paso tener una severa charla con su padre.

La verdad, le dio hasta un poco de pena su padre al imaginar el momento en que su madre llegara a casa de los Tendo.

Por otra parte, sí que sentía haberse ido sin despedirse de Akane y sus hermanas. Ellas, en general, le habían tratado bien y sentía que tenía que haberles dicho algo, personalmente.

Pensó varias veces en escribirle una carta a Akane, pero no se decidía, y tampoco quería correr el riesgo de que su padre se enterara de dónde estaba...

Entre tanto, habían pasado alrededor de diez meses desde su partida. Y habían pasado muchas cosas. Cosas pequeñas, cierto, pero cosas que al fin y al cabo le iban reafirmando más y más... Lo cierto es que cada vez se sentía más a gusto siendo mujer.

Había hecho amigas, entre otras cosas. Ella, que siendo hombre no había sentido que tuviera amigos o amigas prácticamente, como no contaran quizá algo la furiosa Akane y su rival-amigo Ryoga, o sus supuestas prometidas... No, no había sido el sentimiento de amistad que necesitaba, no con tantos embrollos y discusiones, segundas intenciones o rivalidades...

Pero en esa nueva vida tranquila suya, había hecho amigas. Formaban un grupo de chicas alegre y unido que se había juntado por azares de la vida. La primera amiga que tuvo fue su compañera de trabajo, Kanti, y luego fueron viniendo las demás...

Ellas la habían ayudado, entre otras cosas, a comprar ropa para su nuevo vestuario, y así de paso habían empezado una especie de tradición de ir cada semana por lo menos una o dos veces de compras todas juntas. Ranma no siempre se compraba algo, pero siempre se lo pasaba bien con sus amigas y sonreía al acordarse de la última vez que estuvieron juntas.

También, estaba empezando a pasar algo que Ranma no sabía bien aún cómo tomarse pero, en cualquier caso, no se lo tomaba mal. De alguna forma, entendía que era normal, aunque le costaba un poco hacerse a ello. Pero sabía que, como todo en su nueva vida como mujer, acabaría asimilándolo y acostumbrándose.

Lo que había ocurrido es que, desde hacía cierto tiempo, había empezado a llevarse bien con otro compañero suyo que trabajaba a menudo con ella, mano a mano, y habían ido cogiendo confianza y se podía decir que eran amigos... Pero, Ranma sospechaba que él empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad por ella y era algo que, al pensarlo, lo cierto es que no acababa de aclarar cómo le hacía sentir.

Recordaba una charla relacionada con ello que había tenido con su madre aquel día tan crucial en su vida. Esas horas que estuvo con su madre habló más con ella que lo que habían hablado el resto de su vida. Todavía se emocionaba al pensarlo.

Tras decirle que iba a dejar a Akane también atrás, ella dijo:

\- Pero hijo mío... quiero decir, hija mía, si la razón es que ahora eres mujer... no lo puedo apoyar. Yo creo en el amor por encima de todo. (Era increíble escuchar esa afirmación de su boca sabiendo lo que había vivido)

\- No es por eso, madre, puedes estar tranquila. Simplemente creo que... lo que sentía por ella ya no lo siento tanto y ya no quiero seguir con ese tipo de relación más. Madre, quiero algo más estable, o más sincero o... sea hombre o mujer, ante todo sólo sé... que quiero algo diferente. Sé que ninguna relación es perfecta pero... me gustaría saber lo que es tener una relación más... No sé, que me haga más feliz. Que nos haga más felices a esa persona y a mí. Que nos haga sentir bien más a menudo... ¿Crees que... me estoy pasando? Yo...

\- No, hijo... hija... no. Si es así, si esos son tus sentimientos, lo entiendo. Espero sinceramente que encuentres esa dicha esquiva con alguien, de verdad, con todo mi corazón.

\- Madre...

...

Y ahí estaba, varios meses después, con un chico que le caía simpático, le parecía buena persona, pero aún no tenía del todo claros sus sentimientos...

Miró la olla delante suya. El guiso ya casi estaba.

Había hecho una ración grande, más del doble de lo que necesitaba en realidad, pero había comprado alimento de más y tenía que usarlo o se echaría a perder. Aún le costaba con algunas comidas calcular lo indicado para una sola persona y no para varias, como antes. Y, además, para ella con ese físico, que tenía unas necesidades alimentarias distintas a su cuerpo anterior...

Estaba pensando que podría meter lo que sobrara al frigorífico y comérselo para la cena y entonces... oyó una voz a su espalda.


	2. Capítulo 2

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Ranma giró la cabeza una pizca al escuchar la voz y, al ver de reojo de quién se trataba, la sorpresa hizo que se girara casi por completo.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Ryoga. El bueno de Ryoga.

Desde luego, tenía un don para aparecer en el momento más inesperado. Menos mal que el guiso estaba ya casi listo... En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía la tapa de la olla en la mano, que había alzado para mirar el guiso. Hay que ver, vaya día llevaba. La volvió a colocar sobre la olla y se volvió de nuevo hacia Ryoga, que se había quedado mirándola como si no diera crédito a lo que veía. Sin embargo, ella también tenía una pregunta para él y se la hizo:

\- Ryoga... ¿cómo has entrado?

Ryoga la miró de hito en hito y contestó con su acostumbrada sencillez:

\- Estaba abierto.

¿Abierto? ¿Cómo era posible? Ranma estaba segura de tener la puerta de la casa bien cerrada. No podía haber entrado por ahí...

De repente, se acordó. ¡Claaaaro!

Había estado tendiendo la ropa fuera en la terraza antes de ponerse a cocinar y sin duda debía haberse dejado la puerta corredera abierta, olvidándose de cerrarla al entrar, ya que iba pensando en lo que iba a hacer de comida.

Ranma se movió a un lado un poco para ver lo que había detrás de Ryoga y comprobó sus sospechas: la puerta corredera estaba abierta.

\- Ryoga, ¿puedes vigilarme unos segundos el guiso mientras voy a cerrar esa puerta? No tardo.

\- Eh... vale...

Por suerte, pensó Ranma mientras se dirigía a la puerta, hacía buen tiempo ese día y no se iba a colar mucho frío en casa. Al fin y al cabo, ya estaban a principios de abril. Además, vivía en una zona tranquila y poco transitada de la ciudad y era raro que entraran personas extrañas.

Aún así, Ranma pensó que debía tener más cuidado en adelante. Ryoga era una prueba de que no era imposible que pasase y ella además era la más expuesta del bloque, si cabe, ya que vivía en el bajo, a ras del suelo, y colarse en su casa con esa puerta abierta era bastante fácil.

Como era una zona bastante tranquila, sin grandes conflictos, los bloques de edificios que regentaba su casera (y otros dos propiedad de su hijo) estaban rodeados por una sencilla cerca, de media altura (como un metro de alta), a la que se accedía por una cancela que, aunque tenía cerradura, las más de las veces se cerraba con un pestillo simple que podía ser manipulado sin mucha complicación desde el otro lado. Y eso, si estaba cerrada, porque la mayor parte del tiempo los vecinos y ella misma la dejaban abierta sin preocupación, ya que no había sido problema hasta ahora y así, de paso, le evitaban a sus amigos y conocidos, cuando los visitaban, el tener que estar llamando primero al telefonillo de la cancela, que daba paso al terreno de los bloques, y luego al telefonillo del bloque.

A parte de esto, había un amplio espacio llano entre los bloques y la valla por todos los lados. El terreno formaba como un cuadrado en cuyo centro estaban los cuatro bloques, separados a su vez entre ellos también por espacios, más estrechos que los que separaban los bloques de la valla, pero suficientemente amplios y acogedores para caminar a gusto.

Estos espacios tenían caminos de suelo liso, sin protuberancias o piedras, que comunicaban los edificios entre sí y con la calle. El resto del espacio era césped, con algún que otro macizo de flores.

En suma, llegar a cualquier edificio era un paseo de lo más tranquilo y cómodo.

Ranma suspiró al pensarlo. Para colmo, su terraza estaba también a ras de suelo y sólo la separaba del resto del espacio abierto un simple murete de piedra, que fácilmente se podía traspasar de un salto, igual a esos que daban los niños jugando o saltando el caballete en gimnasia.

Sí, la verdad es que su vivienda no era la más segura del mundo, precisamente.

Pero no podía quejarse y más en las condiciones en las que la había recibido. El alquiler no era caro, incluso diría que era barato, y además tenía la bendición de llevarse muy bien con su casera, que la trataba como si fuera su nieta y la invitaba a comer a menudo en su casa o le regalaba alguna cosa que había hecho, como una bufanda, un jersey, una diadema, ...

Lo único "malo" era que... la casera tenía esperanzas de que, andando el tiempo, surgiera algo entre Ranma y su nieto, que vivía en uno de los bloques de enfrente, los que eran propiedad del hijo.

El joven era más o menos de la edad de Ranma, y la buena mujer estaba deseando verlo casado. Por suerte para Ranma, el joven parecía estar muy a gusto soltero y no tener ninguna intención de casarse en varios años...

En fin, fuera como fuera, Ranma pensó seriamente en ahorrar para comprar unas puertas extras para la terraza o algo parecido.

Cerró la puerta corredera y se volvió hacia Ryoga, que en ese momento miraba dentro de la olla. Podía verle perfectamente desde donde estaba porque la sala de estar, desde donde se accedía a la terraza, y la cocina estaban unidas en el mismo habitáculo, un poco al estilo de las cocinas americanas. Por otra parte, su piso en general no era muy grande y se podía recorrer en unos pocos pasos de parte a parte.

Se acercó a Ryoga. Este, cuando la vio cerca, tapó la olla de nuevo.

\- Creo que esto ya está, Ranma. Tiene buena pinta.

Ranma le miró y pensó por un momento... ¡Vaya, qué demonios! Hasta le venía bien.

\- Ryoga... Si quieres, puedes quedarte a comer. -le invitó.

\- ¿Comer? Bueno... la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre... si no es un problema... -en eso, dejó de hablar y miró a Ranma molesto y como si hubiera recordado algo-. Espera, Ranma. ¡Aún no has respondido mi pregunta! Y además, ¿qué haces vestido así? ¿Es otra de tus bromas? ¿Pretendes engañarme de nuevo?

Ay, Ryoga... El mismo Ryoga de siempre...

Era cierto, él no había estado cuando había ocurrido todo, andaba en una de sus peregrinaciones... Era más que probable que no supiera nada. No le quedaba otra que contárselo... Ranma suspiró.

Desde luego, hasta ahora ese día no era su mejor día.

Sin embargo, no estaba arruinado y aún podía ser muy bueno. Decidió tomárselo con filosofía y explicarle con paciencia a Ryoga lo que había ocurrido. Tenía que mantener la calma ante todo, porque recordaba con qué facilidad terminaban en pelea en el pasado y no quería que eso ocurriera. Ya no. Además, eso podía estropear su día bastante y Ranma estaba determinada a tener un buen día. Haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

Era domingo, el día más relajado de la semana de Ranma; y al día siguiente tocaba volver al trabajo. Además, tenía planes excelentes para la tarde. No, definitivamente nada se lo iba a aguar si podía evitarlo. Se armaría de paciencia y pensaría en la importancia de estar calmada todas las veces que hiciera falta.

\- Ryoga, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a poner la mesa, nos sentamos a comer y te lo cuento?

...

 **~ Ryoga ~**

Ranma actuaba muy raro. Hacía meses que no le veía, quizá incluso un año... no lo recordaba bien... No importaba. Hacía mucho que no le veía y se lo encontraba así, con su cuerpo de mujer, con ropa de mujer... ¡Tenía hasta un mandil bonito y tierno encima del vestido! Aunque tenía ambos manchados, eso sí encajaba con él, ¡ja! Y estaba cocinando mientras tarareaba... ¡Era el acabose!

Cuando Ryoga lo había visto, de espaldas, le había tomado por una chica de verdad y se había puesto nervioso y un poco colorado al irrumpir de golpe en esa escena tan hogareña... no había sido su intención molestar a una inocente chica en sus tareas, pero se había perdido y no sabía muy bien cómo había llegado hasta ahí...

Pero... luego había resultado que sólo era Ranma.

Ranma, que tenía una especie de manía de vestirse de chica de vez en cuando... o quizá le había visto venir y le había querido gastar una de sus bromas.

Ryoga no sabía qué pensar, estaba molesto y enfadado. Pero, la sugerencia de comer de Ranma la verdad es que era de agradecer... llevaba varias horas sin comer, en parte por su mal sentido de la orientación... No, no era una mala idea y... Y Ranma le había dicho que se lo explicaría.

De acuerdo, le daría la oportunidad de explicarse.

Ayudó a Ranma a colocar los platos sobre una mesa redonda que había cerca de la cocina y empezaron a comer. Tenía que reconocer que su rival no había cocinado nada mal. La verdad es que estaba muy rico. Aunque, por supuesto, no pensaba decírselo.

Llevaban un rato comiendo y ya casi habían terminado (estaban con el postre, un bizcocho de nata y frambuesa que había hecho Ranma y que no estaba mal) cuando Ranma pareció decidirse a hablar:

\- Bueno, Ryoga... en respuesta a tu primera pregunta... nos encontramos en mi casa.

\- ¿Tu casa? Ranma, no pretenderás que me crea que ésta es la casa de los Tendo... ¡Es cierto que soy algo despistado pero no soy tonto! Conozco perfectamente la casa de mi adorada Akane... ¡Y ésta no es! Además, si lo fuera, ¿dónde está ella? ¿Y los demás, dónde están?

Ranma suspiró. Era por lo menos la tercera vez, sino la cuarta, que le oía suspirar en el tiempo que llevaba allí. ¿Qué se creía, que a él le encantaba su compañía?

Ranma se quedó mirándole un momento como si tuviera ante sí una ecuación difícil de matemáticas, en vez de a él, antes de contestarle:

\- No, no estamos en casa de los Tendo. Ésta es _mi_ casa, Ryoga.

\- Eso no es posible. ¡No, no puede ser! Si ésta fuera tu casa... entonces... -Ryoga se estaba poniendo atacado por momentos.

\- Si no me crees, sal a la entrada del piso y comprueba el nombre del buzón.

\- ¡Claro que lo voy a hacer!

Ryoga se levantó de la mesa casi en tromba a comprobarlo. No podía ser cierto, no podía...

Llegó en unos pasos a la entrada, abrió la puerta y miró el buzón. El nombre que había escrito le heló la sangre: "Ranma Saotome". No había lugar a duda...

Entonces era cierto. No había mentido. Era _su casa_. Pero entonces, eso significaba... eso significaba... no podía creerlo. ¡No!

No podía creer que su querida Akane se había casado con Ranma y él no había estado para impedirlo. Y ahora vivían juntos, independizados de sus padres... ¡No, no podía ser verdad!

...Pero tenía que serlo.

A Ryoga empezaron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Ryoga, ¿qué estás haciendo? -oyó a Ranma llamarle desde dentro- ¿Has visto ya el buzón? -Como no respondió, lo siguiente que dijo Ranma pareció decirlo para sí mismo- A ver si es que se ha perdido, aunque haya pocos pasos hasta la puerta de salida...

Ryoga se limpió con la manga las lágrimas, intentando recuperar un poco la compostura y la dignidad... Se sentía tan humillado y fracasado... ¡Pero no le iba a dar ese placer a Ranma! ¡No, no le iba a ver así!

Entró como una exhalación de nuevo y se plantó frente a Ranma, que aún estaba sentado pero parecía haber estado a punto de levantarse.

\- ¿Cuándo ha sido?

\- ¿El qué...? - Ranma se detuvo y lo contempló un momento- Ryoga... ¿has llorado?

¡Nada, ni siquiera era capaz de ocultárselo a su enemigo! Le dolía tanto que apenas podía contener las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¿CUÁNDO ha sido?

\- ¿Cuándo ha sido el qué? -Ranma parecía sinceramente confundido por su pregunta. ¿Tan raro era que se lo preguntara?

Aunque, si había sido hace meses... Ay, le dolía pensarlo.

\- ¡La boda! ¡Tu boda con Akane! ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Desde cuándo vivís aquí... juntos? -la palabra por poco se le atraganta.

\- ¿La boda con... Akane? -Ranma se quedó un momento como tocado mirándole y luego... ¡empezó a reírse más y más y a carcajearse a gusto!

Eso, encima, burlándose de él y restregándole su felicidad.

\- ¿Crees... -se detuvo porque le dio la risa de nuevo- ...crees que me he casado con Akane y que vivimos aquí juntos? -Se tapó la boca aparentemente intentando contenerse de reír de nuevo.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser sino? -Ryoga estaba a punto de saltar de furia sobre Ranma. ¡A ver cuánto se reía entonces!

Ranma pareció intuir sus intenciones, porque dejó de reírse y pareció hacer un sincero esfuerzo por calmarse por completo.

Le miró serio.

\- Ryoga... ¿has considerado que si fuera así lo más lógico es que el nombre de Akane también apareciera en el buzón?

\- Eso... -Ryoga lo pensó- ...bueno... puede ser... ¡pero no tiene por qué!

\- Ryoga, no estoy casada con Akane. Ella no vive aquí.

Ryoga se desinfló de alivio... Pero...

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Ranma? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

\- Ryoga, ¿no crees que si fuera verdad te lo habría dicho?

Bueno, es cierto que si fuera verdad seguramente no habría perdido la oportunidad de restregárselo o dejárselo bien claro. Ryoga se calmó por fin.

\- Entonces... ¿vives aquí tú solo? ¿Te has ido de casa de los Tendo?

\- Así es. Desde hace un tiempo vivo sola.

A Ryoga no se le escapó que usara la palabra "sola". Un momento, y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿no había dicho antes "casada"?

\- ¿Cómo que _sola_?

Suspiro de Ranma.

\- Anda, siéntate. Te lo contaré todo y cuando termine me dices lo que quieras.

Así, Ranma empezó a hablar y le contó una historia increíble. Tan increíble que cuando terminó... Ryoga no acababa de creérselo.

\- Mujer... para siempre.

\- Sí.

\- Y ya está.

\- Eh... sí. ¿Qué más quieres?

\- Ranma, que tuviste la desgracia de verte condenado a eso, me lo creo. Es duro, pero en vista de todo lo que nos ha pasado a ambos, lo creo. Pero... ¿que no sólo lo has aceptado sino que lo quieres, que lo llevas muy bien? Me estás tomando el pelo otra vez, Ranma.

\- No, Ryoga. Ya te he contado que al principio no me lo tomé tan bien... pero luego, fui cambiando mi forma de verlo. Y supongo que, en general, he cambiado de forma de pensar.

\- Yaaa, claro. ¿Pues sabes qué, Ranma? Que no me lo trago. Y si me mientes en esto también me puedes haber mentido en lo demás. -dijo Ryoga levantándose.

\- Ryoga, no podría estar siendo más sincera que ahora... ¿dónde vas?

\- Un momento, Ranma.

Cogió la olla vacía, se dirigió al grifo del fregadero y comenzó a llenarla de agua caliente.

\- ¿Qué haces, Ryoga? ¿Me vas a ayudar con los cacharros? ¿Estás limpiando la olla?

Ryoga no quiso responder. No desvió la vista del volumen del agua dentro de la olla.

\- Oye Ryoga, se me está ocurriendo algo... espero que no estén pensando en hacer... ¿no estarás pensando en...?

La olla ya estaba casi llena.

\- Ryoga, espero que no hagas lo que me imagino que vas a hacer. Ryoga... -su tono parecía entre decepcionado, molesto e implorante.

La olla ya estaba lista. Ryoga cerró el grifo, cogió la olla y se volteó hacia Ranma.

\- Ryoga, ni se te ocurra... ¡Ryoga!

Demasiado tarde, Ranma.

...

Ranma estaba mirándole con enfado. Tenía los brazos bajados a los lados, pero con los puños apretados, como conteniendo la ira.

Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Ryoga le había echado todo el contenido de la olla encima.

Pero... tenía que reconocer que seguía en su forma femenina.

\- De acuerdo, aceptaré que esa parte es verdad.

Ranma se le quedó mirando de mala manera.

Ryoga se preparó mentalmente para bloquear un golpe.

Sin embargo, éste no llegó.

Ranma aflojó los puños y dejó las manos inertes.

Puso una expresión como de darse por vencido. O... ¿vencida? A Ryoga no acababa de entrarle todo eso.

\- Bueno -dijo Ranma-. Dejémoslo estar, Ryoga. De todos modos tenía que cambiarme de ropa. -Hizo una pausa-. Pero... por favor... concédeme una tregua, ¿quieres?

Ranma se dirigió al pasillo. Ryoga le siguió.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A cambiarme, Ryoga. Tengo una cita y no tengo tiempo que perder.

\- Pero...

Ranma entró en una habitación y le dio con la puerta en las narices.

\- Ni se te ocurra entrar, Ryoga. A menos que quieras recibir una lluvia de objetos como saludo.

\- Tsé... Ni que me hiciera ilusión verte desnudo, Ranma.

Ryoga desandó el camino hecho hasta la sala de estar y, una vez que llegó, se sentó en el sofá a esperar.

Ranma salió más o menos un cuarto de hora después.

Por cómo olía, debía acabar de ducharse. Llevaba un vestido verde hasta las rodillas con girasoles y un bonito cuello de encaje. La verdad es que le sentaba muy bien. Si hubiera sido otra chica... habría pensado que era muy mona.

Pero... era Ranma.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir así?

\- Me voy a pasar la tarde con unas amigas.

\- ¿Unas... amigas? ¿Tienes... amigas? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Unas prost...?

Ryoga se calló ante la mirada de advertencia de Ranma.

\- No, mis amigas. -Suspiró de nuevo y prosiguió-. He quedado con ellas en la estación de tren. Si quieres acompañarme hasta allí y coger algún tren o información... para que tengas menos posibilidades de perderte, me refiero...

\- Eh... no gracias, Ranma. Me apañaré solo.

\- Como quieras.

Los dos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a andar.

\- Oye, Ranma...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Entonces... Akane...

\- No me voy a oponer a que lo intentes con ella, Ryoga. Me parece bien. Si la quieres, ve a por todas. Yo no te lo voy a impedir.

\- ¿No tienes... ningún problema con que la corteje?

\- Ninguno. Ojalá tengas más suerte que yo y la conquistes.

\- Ranma... eso te honra. Gracias, amigo. -Ryoga le puso la mano en el hombro agradecido de verdad de que no le pusiera pegas y hasta le animara.

Siguieron andando.

\- Oye, Ranma...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Perdona, creo que me he pasado ahí dentro. Y te agradezco tu comida. Lo cierto es que estaba casi desmayado de hambre.

Ranma sonrió por primera vez. Hasta le pareció que le miraba con... ¿ternura? No, tenía que haber sido una ilusión óptica.

\- No hay de qué, Ryoga. Con todo, la verdad es que me alegro de haberte visto. Ha sido como si trajeras un soplo de mi antiguo hogar... por un momento. Hay... cosas que no cambian, ¿eh? -sonrió más ampliamente, como divertida. O divertido. Ah, esta situación era muy extraña para Ryoga.

\- Je, je... supongo... -Era hora de despedirse- Bueno, Ranma... espero que te vaya bien... aquí.

\- Yo también te deseo que te vaya bien, Ryoga. En el fondo, no eres mal chico y te mereces que te pase algo realmente bueno. -Hizo una pausa y miró hacia el horizonte-. Todos lo merecemos.

Caramba, Ranma le estaba empezando a emocionar y todo. Sería mejor que se fuera cuanto antes.

\- Gracias, Ranma. Yo... Bueno, adiós, Ranma.

Se giró y se encaminó en dirección contraria hacia donde se dirigía Ranma.

\- Adiós, Ryoga.

Ryoga siguió andando hasta que dio la vuelta a una esquina. Luego, se asomó con cuidado para mirar por donde había venido.

Ranma seguía andando y alejándose. De lejos parecía una chica como las demás... podía engañar a cualquiera.

Menos a él.

Tenía que averiguar por sí mismo a qué se refería Ranma con "amigas". La curiosidad le podía. Pero prefería presenciarlo desde lejos.

Empezó a seguirle manteniendo la distancia.

Después de un rato y varios percances en los que casi había perdido a Ranma (entre los que se contaba una señora que le había arreado con su bastón cuando había intentado ayudarla a cruzar un paso de cebra, diciendo que podía ella sola) llegaron a la estación.

Al entrar, estuvo a punto de perder de nuevo de vista a Ranma entre el gentío, pero afortunadamente vio su coleta roja balanceándose un poco más allá.

Cuando llegó a donde había visto a Ranma antes, le vio unos pasos más adelante, acercándose a un grupo de jóvenes que parecían agitadas, como emocionadas.

Era el momento de ocultarse. Ryoga miró a su alrededor y escogió una columna que sobresalía de la pared a escasos metros. Se parapetó detrás de ella y se asomó para observar.

Las jóvenes recibieron a Ranma efusivamente. Una a una fueron abrazándole y saludándole con cariño, o así le pareció a Ryoga.

Qué suerte tenían algunos.

Ranma se comportó de igual forma con ellas. Luego, parecieron ponerse a hablar todas a la vez, a reír... Menuda algarabía formaban. A todas se las veía entusiasmadas y contentas.

Y Ranma... se fundía perfectamente con el resto del grupo. Parecía una más de aquellas muchachas alborotadas y vivarachas.

¿Sería... verdad, después de todo? ¿Realmente estaba viviendo como una chica, actuando como una chica... siendo _una chica_?

No acababa de entrarle en la cabeza. Era tan extraño... No podía asumirlo sin más.

Vio que las chicas cogían todas juntas un tren.

Allá que se alejaban.

"Bien", se dijo Ryoga. Era el momento de volver a casa. Ya había tenido suficiente emoción por ese día. Y había visto suficiente.

Más importante aún: Akane le estaba esperando.

La suerte estaba de su parte. Nada se interpondría esta vez.


End file.
